Zwoka
Zwoka is the mother of the Orc race. She wanted something more than her mother's orders and her father's bloodlust, so she and her brothers made their own children. Sex is Zwoka's domain, whether consensual or otherwise. She favors half orcs and hybrids over pure orcs for their diversity and strength. Her dalliances with her brothers and the new god have created many Orc species. She is also the god of trickery and luck. Any Orc that finds itself alone in the dark prays to her. As does any Orc that flees its bondage or seeks to make its own way in the world. She does have her darker side, though, and often on after a battle, her praises take the form of cries of pain and fear in her children's enemies. Her holy symbol is a dark blue feminine eye with an obsidian, slitted pupil. The Panther is the animal she favors most, for both its abilities at stealth and its mating habits. Her favored weapon is a 3 pointed star knife made with dark blue metal. History History specific to the god. Apotheosis, death, important events pertaining to the deity. Home The god's home plane and demiplane and any description of the demiplane. Relationships Zwoka shares her siblings emnity for their parents, as well as the dissappoint and anger their parents feel for them. More often than anything else, it is Zwoka's intelligence and luck that saves them from the orders of her mother and the rage of her father. Zwoka is trying to convince the new god, Garrak, to help her and her syblings displace their parents. She is very enamored with Garrak, even though he does seem naive to her. This has alienated him from her older brother, Ghnomb, in particular. Appearance and Emissaries Zwoka appears as an almost unbelievably beautiful blue skinned orc woman. She is very well muscled, buxom, and has thick black hair that reaches to her ankles. Her eyes are so dark blue they are almost black and her slitted pupils glow with an almost lustful light. She typically wears a dark purple studded leather corset and long voilet leather skirt. The Starknife at her waist seems to move of its own accord. Servants Important mortals and immortals that serve the deity. Church of Deity General description of the church including where and who worship. No great detail. Worshipers and Clergy Detailed description of the clergy and how they worship. Temples and Shrines Detailed descriptions of where temples and shrines are located as well as descriptions of how temples commonly appear and how they're used. Holy Texts The holy text or texts the clergy use. Holy Relics Any artifact or relic associated with the church. Magic Items Any magic item that is typically associated with the church. These items are almost always available at a temple of the deity. Traits Traits that can be taken by a character that are associated with the deity. Category:Gods Category:Religion Category:Chaotic Neutral Deity Category:Orc Pantheon Category:Charm Domain Category:Darkness Domain Category:Luck Domain Category:Trickery Domain